Prawdziwa Barenziah, t. 5 (Oblivion)
Prawdziwa Barenziah, t. 5 Treść Prawdziwa Barenziah, Część V Anonim Jak przewidział Symmachus, zniknięcie Laski Chaosu nie miało wielu natychmiastowych skutków. Obecny cesarz, Uriel Septim, wysłał kilka dość ostrych listów, wyrażając szok i niezadowolenie ze zniknięcia Laski, i nalegając, by Symmachus dołożył wszelkich starań w celu jej odnalezienia i przekazywał informacje o postępach nowo mianowanemu nadwornemu magowi, Jagarowi Tharnowi, któremu powierzono tę sprawę. "Tharn!" Symmachus grzmiał z oburzenia i frustracji, przemierzając małą komnatę gdzie Barenziah, od kilku miesięcy w ciąży, siedziała spokojnie, haftując kołderkę dla dziecka. "Zaiste, Jagar Tharn. Ai! Nie powiedziałbym mu nawet, jak przejść przez ulicę, nawet gdyby był ślepym, niedołężnym starcem." "Co masz przeciwko niemu, ukochany?" "Po prostu nie ufam temu mieszańcowi. Po części z wysokiego rodu*, po części mroczny elf, a po części bogowie wiedzą co. Założę się, że ma wszystkie najgorsze cechy wszystkich ras." Parsknął. "Nikt nie wie o nim wiele. Mówi, że narodził się na południu Puszczy Valen, z leśnej elfki. Od tamtej pory był chyba wszędzie** -- " Pogrążona w zadowoleniu i obojętności ciąży Barenziah do tej pory ustępowała Symmachusowi, lecz teraz nagle porzuciła haft i spojrzała się nań. Coś przykuło jej uwagę. "Symmachusie, czy ten Jagar Tharn nie mógłby być Słowikiem w przebraniu?" Symmachus przemyślał sprawę, zanim odpowiedział. "Nie, ukochana. W pochodzeniu Tharna wydaje się brakować tylko ludzkiej krwi." Symmachus, jak wiedziała Barenziah, uważał to za wadę. Jej mąż gardził leśnymi elfami, których uznawał za próżniaków i złodziei, a elfów z wysokiego rodu* uważał za zniewieściałych intelektualistów. Podziwiał jednak ludzi, szczególnie Bretonów, za ich połączenie pragmatyzmu, inteligencji i energii. "Słowik pochodzi z Ebonheart, z klanu Ra'athim - Ród Hlaalu, konkretnie z Domu Mora, tego mogę być pewien*. Ten ród miał w sobie ludzką krew od jej czasów. Ebonheart zazdrościło nam, że u nas spoczęła Laska, gdy Tiber Septim odebrał nam Róg Przyzywania." Barenziah cicho westchnęła. Wrogość między Ebonheart i Morrowind sięgała prawie do początków historii Morrowind. Kiedyś oba te kraje były jednym, wszystkie dochodowe kopalnie były lennem Ra'athimów, którzy zasiadali na tronie Wysokiego Króla Morrowind. Ebonheart rozdzieliło się na dwa osobne państwa-miasta, gdy bliźniacy królowej Lian -- wnukowie legendarnego króla Moraelyna -- razem zostali następcami. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie pozycja Wysokiego Króla zwolniła się na korzyść tymczasowego Naczelnika Wojskowego, mianowanego przez radę w razie zagrożenia prowincji. Mimo to Ebonheart zazdrośnie broniło swych przywilejów jako najstarszego państwa-miasta Morrowind ("pierwsi pośród równych", jak lubili mawiać jego władcy) i twierdziło, że opieka nad Laską Chaosu powinna należeć do rządzącego rodu. Mournhold odpowiedziało, że sam król Moraelyn zostawił Laskę w pieczy boga Ephena -- a to właśnie w Mournhold narodził się bóg. "Czemu więc nie powiesz Tharnowi o swych podejrzeniach? Niech on ją odzyska. Jeśli tylko będzie bezpieczna, jakie ma znaczenie, kto ją odnajdzie, albo gdzie spoczywa?" Symmachus patrzył na nią nierozumnym wzrokiem. "Ma znaczenie," powiedział miękko po chwili, "ale chyba nie aż takie. Ai." Dodał, "Na pewno nie takie, byś musiała się tym zamartwiać. Siedź sobie i zajmij się," tu uśmiechnął się złośliwie, "haftowaniem." Barenziah cisnęła w niego wzorem. Trafił Symmachusa prosto w twarz -- razem z igłą, naparstkiem i całą resztą. *** Kilka miesięcy później Barenziah urodziła dorodnego syna, którego nadali imię Helseth. Nie było więcej wieści o Lasce Chaosu, ani o Słowiku. Jeśli Ebonheart zdobyło Laskę, wcale się tym nie chwaliło. Lata mijały szybko i szczęśliwie. Helseth rósł duży i silny. Wdawał się w ojca, którego uwielbiał. Gdy Helseth miał osiem lat, Barenziah powiła córeczkę, ku zachwytowi Symmachusa. Był dumny z Helsetha, lecz to mała Morgiah -- nazwana po matce Symmachusa -- zdobyła jego serce. Niestety narodziny Morgiah nie zapowiadały lepszych czasów. Stosunki z Cesarstwem stopniowo się pogarszały, bez widocznego powodu. Podatki i kontyngenty rosły z każdym rokiem. Symmachus uważał, że cesarz podejrzewa go o udział w zniknięciu Laski, i pragnął udowodnić swą lojalność, dokładając starań, by spełniać coraz większe żądania. Wydłużył dni pracy i zwiększył cła, wyrównując nawet różnicę ze skarbu państwa i ich własnych funduszy. Ale podatki rosły, i zarówno chłopi, jak szlachta, zaczęli narzekać. Był to złowieszczy grzmot. "Chcę, żebyś zabrała dzieci i pojechała do Cesarskiego Miasta," z rozpaczą w głosie rzekł w końcu Symmachus pewnego wieczora po kolacji. "Musisz przekonać cesarza, inaczej w Mournhold z nadejściem wiosny wybuchnie powstanie." Zmusił się do śmiechu. "Umiesz przekonywać mężczyzn, ukochana. Zawsze to potrafiłaś." Barenziah też uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie. "Rozumiem, że nawet ciebie." "Tak. Szczególnie mnie," zgodził się przyjaźnie. "Oboje dzieci?" Barenziah spojrzała w stronę narożnego okna, przy którym Helseth brzdąkał na lutni i śpiewał coś w duecie ze swoją siostrą. Helseth miał wtedy piętnaście lat, Morgiah osiem. "Mogą zmiękczyć jego serce. Poza tym najwyższy czas przedstawić Helsetha na cesarskim dworze." "Być może. Ale nie to jest prawdziwym powodem." Barenziah zaczerpnęła tchu i stawiła czoła sytuacji. "Nie wierzysz, że będą tu bezpieczne. W takim razie sam nie jesteś bezpieczny. Jedź z nami," nalegała. Ujął ją za ręce. "Barenziah. Ukochana. Serce mego serca. Jeśli teraz odjadę, nie będzie do czego wracać. Nie martw się o mnie. Nic mi się nie stanie. Ai! Potrafię o siebie zadbać -- tym lepiej, jeśli nie będę martwił się o ciebie i dzieci." Barenziah złożyła głowę na jego piersi. "Pamiętaj tylko, że ciebie potrzebujemy. Ja ciebie potrzebuję. Poradzimy sobie sami, jeśli będziemy mieli siebie nawzajem. Puste ręce i puste brzuchy łatwiej znieść niż puste serce." Zaczęła płakać, myśląc o Słowiku i tej paskudnej sprawie z Laską. "To moja głupota doprowadziła nas do tego." Uśmiechnął się czule do niej. "Nawet jeśli tak, nie jest to złe miejsce." Spojrzał pobłażliwie na ich dzieci. "Żadnemu z was nie będzie niczego brakować. Nigdy. Nigdy, ukochana, przyrzekam. Kiedyś straciłaś przeze mnie wszystko, Barenziah, przeze mnie i Tibera Septima. Ai. Bez mojej pomocy Cesarstwo nigdy by nie powstało. Ja pomagałem je utworzyć." Jego głos stwardniał. "I mogę doprowadzić do jego upadku. Możesz to powiedzieć Urielowi Septimowi. I jeszcze to, że moja cierpliwość nie jest nieskończona." Barenziah zabrakło tchu*. Symmachus nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Szansa, że kiedykolwiek zwróci się przeciwko Cesarstwu, wydawała się tak mała, jak to, że stary domowy wilk, leżący przy ogniu, rzuci się na nią. "Jak?" spytała z zapartym tchem. Ale on tylko potrząsnął głową. "Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała," odparł. "Jeśli okaże się oporny, powtórz mu tylko, co ci powiedziałem, i nie bój się. Jest na tyle Septimem, że nie zemści się na posłańcu." Uśmiechnął się ponuro. "Bo jeśli to zrobi, jeśli choć włos spadnie ci z głowy, ukochana, lub z głów dzieci -- tak mi dopomóżcie bogowie Tamrielu, pożałuje, że w ogóle się narodził. Ai. Dopadnę go, jego i cały jego ród. I nie spocznę, póki nie padnie ostatni Septim." Czerwone, elfie oczy Symmachusa błyszczały jasno w świetle gasnącego ognia. "To ci przyrzekam, ukochana. Moja Królowo ... moja Barenziah." Barenziah objęła go, tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Ale pomimo ciepła jego ciała nie mogła przestać drżeć. *** Barenziah stała przed tronem cesarza, próbując wyjaśnić kłopoty Mournhold. Od tygodni oczekiwała na audiencję u Uriela Septima, podczas gdy zbywano ją pod byle pretekstem. "Jego Wysokość jest niedysponowany." "Pilne sprawy wymagają uwagi Jego Ekscelencji." "Wybaczcie, Wasza Wysokość, musiał nastąpić jakiś błąd. Jesteście umówieni w przyszłym tygodniu. Naprawdę, spójrzcie..." Sama audiencja także nie szła dobrze. Cesarz nawet nie udawał, że jej słucha. Nie poprosił, żeby usiadła, ani nie odprawił dzieci. Helseth stał nieruchomo niczym kamienny posąg, ale mała Morgiah zaczęła marudzić. Stan jej ducha wcale jej nie pomagał. Niedługo po przybyciu do jej kwatery* zażądał widzenia ambasador Mournhold w Cesarskim Mieście, przynosząc plik listów od Symmachusa. Złe wiadomości, i to wiele. W końcu wybuchło powstanie. Chłopi skupili się wokół kilku niezadowolonych drobniejszych szlachciców Mournhold, i żądali, by Symmachus ustąpił i oddał ster rządów. Tylko Cesarska Straż i garstka wojsk, których rodziny od pokoleń służyły rodowi Barenziah, stała między Symmachusem i motłochem. Miały miejsce już pierwsze starcia, lecz Symmachus był bezpieczny i ciągle panował nad sytuacją. Niezbyt długo, pisał. Nalegał, by Barenziah z całych sił starała się przekonać cesarza -- lecz żeby i tak pozostała w Cesarskim Mieście, póki on nie napisze, że może bezpiecznie wrócić z dziećmi do domu. Próbowała przepychać się przez cesarską biurokrację -- bez powodzenia. Potęgując jej panikę, wieści z Mournhold nagle przestały nadchodzić. Chwiejąc się między wściekłością na licznych majordomusów cesarza, a strachem przed losem, który czekał jej rodzinę, tygodnie mijały ciężko, niespokojnie, niemiłosiernie.* Pewnego dnia jednak przybył ambasador Mournhold, by powiedzieć jej, że najpóźniej następnej nocy może się spodziewać wiadomości od Symmachusa, nie normalnymi kanałami, ale przez sokoła. Niby tym samym szczęśliwym trafem tego samego dnia cesarski urzędnik poinformował ją, że Uriel Septim zgodził się udzielić jej audiencji wcześnie rano. Gdy tylko weszli do komnaty audiencyjnej, cesarz przywitał całą trójkę radosnym uśmiechem, który jednak nie sięgał jego oczu. Następnie, kiedy przedstawiała dzieci, patrzył się na nie z uwagą, która wydawała się nie na miejscu. Barenziah od pięciuset lat miała do czynienia z ludźmi, i osiągnęła biegłość w odczytywaniu ich ruchów i wyrazów twarzy, dostrzegając rzeczy, których nigdy nie dostrzegłby żaden człowiek. Choć cesarz próbował to ukryć, w jego oczach widniała potrzeba -- i coś jeszcze. Żal? Tak. Żal. Ale czemu? Sam miał kilkoro wspaniałych dzieci. Czemu pragnął tych? I czemu patrzył na nią z dzikim -- choć krótkim -- pragnieniem? Może znudził się swą małżonką. Ludzie byli ciągle niestali, choć w przewidywalny sposób. Po długim, palącym spojrzeniu odwrócił wzrok, gdy zaczęła mówić o swej misji, i powstaniu, które wybuchło w Mournhold. Przez całą jej opowieść siedział jak kamień. Zdziwiona jego obojętnością, i wielce poirytowana, Barenziah patrzyła na bladą, nieruchomą twarz, szukając w niej śladu Septimów, których znała kiedyś. Nie znała dobrze Uriela Septima, gdyż spotkała go tylko raz, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, a później dwadzieścia lat później, podczas jego koronacji. Tylko dwa razy. Podczas ceremonii był poważny i dostojny, mimo swej młodości -- nie tak zimny i nieprzystępny, jak ten dorosły mężczyzna. Prawdę mówiąc, poza wyglądem nie przypominał on wcale tamtego człowieka. Nie tego samego, lecz było w nim coś znajomego, bardziej niż powinno, coś w gestach, postawie... Nagle poczuła gorąco, jakby oblała ją lawa. Iluzja! Zgłębiała arkana iluzji od czasu, gdy Słowik tak ją oszukał. Nauczyła się ją wyczuwać -- i teraz czuła ją, tak wyraźnie, jak ślepiec czuje słońce na twarzy. Iluzja! Ale czemu? Jej umysł zaciekle pracował, podczas gdy dalej mówiła o szczegółach tarapatów Mournhold. Próżność? Ludzie często wstydzili się oznak starości tak bardzo, jak elfy były z nich dumne. A jednak twarz Uriela Septima odzwierciedlała jego wiek. Barenziah nie odważyła się użyć swej magii. Nawet drobna szlachta miała sposoby na wykrywanie many w swych siedzibach, jeśli nie na ochronę przed nią. Wykorzystanie czarów ściągnęłoby na nią gniew cesarza równie szybko, co wyciągnięcie sztyletu. Magia. Iluzja. Nagle przypomniał jej się Słowik. I wtedy zobaczyła go przed sobą. Po chwili wizja się zmieniła, i był to Uriel Septim. Wyglądał na smutnego. Uwięzionego. Wizja znowu zmieniła się, i inny mężczyzna siedział na jego miejscu, podobny, a zarazem niepodobny do Słowika. Blada skóra, nabiegłe krwią oczy, elfie uszy -- a dookoła silny blask skoncentrowanego zła, aura tajemnej* energii -- straszny, niszczycielski blask. On był zdolny do wszystkiego! Po chwili znowu widziała twarz Uriela Septima. Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej się nie wydawało? Może zwiodły ją oczy. Nagle poczuła ogromne zmęczenie, jakby niosła za duży ciężar za daleko. Zdecydowała się przerwać swą opowieść o losach Mournhold -- która ewidentnie do niczego nie prowadziła -- i wrócić do uprzejmości. Miała w nich jednak ukryty cel. "Czy pamiętasz, Sire, jak gościłam z Symmachusem u twej rodziny, tuż po koronacji twego ojca? Miałeś wtedy tyle lat, ile teraz mała Morgiah. Był to dla nas wielki zaszczyt, że byliśmy tego wieczoru jedynymi gośćmi -- oczywiście prócz twego przyjaciela Justina." "Ach, tak," powiedział cesarz, uśmiechając się ostrożnie. Bardzo ostrożnie. "Chyba sobie to przypominam." "Łączyła was tak głęboka przyjaźń, Wasza Wysokość. Słyszałam, że niedługo później umarł. Co za strata." "Zaiste. Ciągle nie lubię o nim rozmawiać." Jego oczy stały się puste -- jeszcze bardziej, jeśli to możliwe. "Co do twej prośby, Milady, rozważymy ją i damy ci znać." Barenziah skłoniła się, skłoniły się też dzieci. Cesarz skinieniem zakończył audiencję, i cała trójka wyszła z komnaty. Odetchnęła głęboko, gdy wyszli z sali tronowej. "Justin" był wymyślonym towarzyszem zabaw, choć mały Uriel kazał przygotowywać dlań miejsce przy każdym posiłku. Poza tym Justin pomimo męskiego imienia była dziewczyną! Symmachus odgrzewał ten żart jeszcze długo po tym, jak podzieliła los reszty wymyślonych przyjaciół -- pytając o zdrowie Justin za każdym razem, gdy widział się z Urielem Septimem, który odpowiadał mu z udawaną powagą. Ostatnim razem, gdy Barenziah słyszała o Justin, siedem lat wcześniej, cesarz żartem opowiadał Symmachusowi, że Justin poznała odważnego, choć niepoprawnego, Khajiita, wyszła za niego, i zamieszkała w Lilandril, gdzie uprawia bielicę i ogniste paprocie. Mężczyzna zajmujący miejsce cesarza nie był Urielem Septimem! Słowik? Czyżby...? Tak. Tak! Zabrzmiała w niej znajoma struna, i Barenziah wiedziała, że ma rację. To był on, na pewno! Słowik! Pod postacią cesarza! Symmachus się mylił, tak bardzo mylił... Co teraz, zastanawiała się gorączkowo. Co się stało z Urielem Septimem -- przede wszystkim, co to znaczyło dla niej i Symmachusa, i dla całego Mournhold? Patrząc wstecz, Barenziah uznała, że wszystkie ich kłopoty pochodziły od tego fałszywego cesarza, tej iluzji Słowika -- czy kogokolwiek, kim on faktycznie był. Musiał on zająć miejsce Uriela Septima niedługo przed tym, jak do Mournhold zaczęły przychodzić te nierealne żądania. To wyjaśniałoby pogorszenie stosunków przez tak długi czas (według miary ludzi), długo po jej niemile widzianym romansie z Tiberem Septimem. Słowik wiedział o słynnej wierności Symmachusa rodowi Septimów, i jego wiedzy o nim, i przygotował atak z wyprzedzeniem. Jeśli o to chodziło, byli w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Ona i dzieci nie mieli żadnej władzy w Cesarskim Mieście, a Symmachus został w Mournhold, by sam zmagać się z rozpętanym przez Słowika zamieszaniem. Cóż miała zrobić? Barenziah prowadziła dzieci przed sobą, trzymając ręce na ich ramionach, próbując byś spokojna i opanowana, gdy podążały za nią damy dworu osobista eskorta. Nareszcie dotarli do oczekującego na nich powozu. Choć jej apartament mieścił się kilka przecznic od Pałacu, królewska godność zakazywała podróży piechotą, nawet na krótkie odległości -- czemu Barenziah choć raz była wdzięczna. Powóz wydawał jej się teraz schronieniem, choć wiedziała, że było to złudne uczucie. Do jednego ze strażników podbiegł chłopiec i oddawszy mu list, wskazał na powóz. Strażnik przyniósł go jej*. Chłopiec czekał, z szeroko otwartymi, błyszczącymi oczami. List był krótki i pochlebny, i zapytywał tylko, czy słynna królowa Barenziah z Mournhold udzieliłaby audiencji królowi Eadwyre z Wayrest, z prowincji Wysokiej Skały, który słyszał o niej wiele i pragnie poznać ją osobiście. W pierwszej chwili Barenziah chciała odmówić. Pragnęła tylko opuścić to miasto! Na pewno nie chciała marnować czasu z zaślepionym człowiekiem. Uniosła wzrok, krzywiąc się, i jeden ze strażników rzekł: "Milady, chłopiec mówi, że jego pan tam oczekuje twej odpowiedzi." Spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku i zobaczyła starszego, przystojnego mężczyznę na koniu, otoczonego przez pół tuzina dworzan i jeźdźców. Zauważył jej spojrzenie i skłonił się z szacunkiem, zdejmując kapelusz z piórem. "Dobrze," pod wpływem impulsu rzekła do chłopca Barenziah. "Powiedz swemu panu, że może mnie odwiedzić dziś wieczorem, po porze kolacji." Król Eadwyre wyglądał na uprzejmego i poważnego, i nieco zmartwionego -- lecz na pewno nie był zakochany. Przynajmniej to było coś, pomyślała niespokojnie. Barenziah czekała w oknie wieży. Wyczuwała bliskość chowańca. Lecz choć nocne niebo było dla niej jasne niczym dzień, nie mogła go jeszcze dostrzec. Nagle pojawił się, kropka szybko przemykająca pod rzadkimi* nocnymi chmurami. Kilka minut później wielki sokół zakończył swój lot, składając skrzydła, wyciągając szpony do grubej, skórzanej rękawicy. Zaniosła ptaka na żerdź, gdzie czekał, zmęczony, gdy jej niecierpliwe palce szukały wiadomości w kapsułce przytwierdzonej do jego nogi. Gdy skończyła, zaczął łapczywie pić wodę, następnie nastroszył się i zaczął sobie czyścić pióra, w jej obecności czując się bezpiecznie. Niewielka część jej umysłu dzieliła jego satysfakcję z dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, wykonanej misji, i zasłużonego odpoczynku ... jednak pod tym wszystkim krył się niepokój. Coś było nie tak, nawet dla prostego ptasiego umysłu. Trzęsły jej się ręce, gdy rozwijała cienki pergamin i czytała zawiłe pismo. Nie było to odważne pismo Symmachusa! Barenziah powoli usiadła, wygładzając dokument, przygotowując ciało i umysł na przyjęcie katastrofy, jeśli takowa miała nadejść. I nadeszła. Cesarska Straż opuściła Symmachusa i dołączyła do buntowników. Symmachus nie żył. Resztki wiernych oddziałów poniosły decydującą klęskę. Symmachus nie żył. Przywódca powstańców został uznany przez cesarskich posłów jako król Mournhold. Symmachus nie żył. Barenziah i dzieci zostały uznane za zdrajców Cesarstwa i za ich głowy wyznaczono nagrodę. Symmachus nie żył. A więc audiencja u cesarza tego ranka była tylko przykrywką, podstępem. Farsą. Cesarz musiał już wiedzieć. Ciągnięto ją jak na sznurku, uspokajano, spokojnie, Wasza Wysokość, korzystajcie z rozkoszy Cesarskiego Miasta, zostańcie tak długo, jak tylko macie ochotę. Zostać? Uwięzioną. W niewoli. I prawdopodobnie wkrótce zostanie aresztowana. Nie łudziła się co do swojej sytuacji. Wiedziała, że cesarz i jego słudzy nie pozwolą jej opuścić Cesarskiego Miasta. Przynajmniej nie z życiem. Symmachus nie żył. "Milady?" Barenziah podskoczyła, przestraszona pojawieniem się służącej. "O co chodzi?" "Przybył Breton, Milady. Król Eadwyre," dodała kobieta, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Barenziah. Zawahała się. "Czy nadeszły wieści, Milady?" spytała, wskazując sokoła. "Nic, co nie może poczekać," szybko odparła Barenziah, a jej głos wydawał się odbijać echem w pustce, która niczym otchłań nagle otworzyła się w jej wnętrzu. "Zajmij się ptakiem." Wstała, wygładziła swą suknię, i przygotowała do przyjęcia królewskiego gościa. Czuła się odrętwiała, jak kamienne ściany dokoła niej, jak bezruch nocnego powietrza... jak zwłoki leżące bez życia. Symmachus nie żył! *** Król Eadwyre przywitał ją poważnie i uprzejmie, choć trochę przesadnie. Twierdził, że gorąco podziwia Symmachusa, zajmującego poczesne miejsce w legendach jego rodu. Stopniowo skierował rozmowę na jej rozmowę z cesarzem. Pytał o dalsze szczegóły, indagował, czy jej wynik był pomyślny dla Mournhold. Otrzymując wymijające odpowiedzi, wypalił w końcu: "Milady, musisz mi uwierzyć. Człowiek, który podaje się za cesarza, jest oszustem! Wiem, że to szalone, ale -- " "Nie," rzekła Barenziah, nagle zdecydowana. "Masz całkowitą rację, Milordzie. Wiem o tym." Eadwyre po raz pierwszy rozluźnił się na krześle, nagle poważnie patrząc. "Wiesz? Nie mówisz tego po to, by uspokoić szaleńca?" "Zapewniam cię, Milordzie, że nie." Wzięła głęboki oddech. "Kogo podejrzewasz o udawanie cesarza?" "Nadwornego maga, Jagara Tharna." "Ach. Milordzie Królu, nie słyszałeś przypadkiem o kimś zwanym Słowikiem?" "Prawdę powiedziawszy słyszałem, Milady. Moi sprzymierzeńcy i ja uważamy go za tę samą osobę, co renegat Tharn." "Wiedziałam!" Barenziah wstała, próbując ukryć wzburzenie. Słowik był Jagarem Tharnem! Och, co za demon był z niego! Diaboliczny i podstępny. I tak przebiegły. Zaplanował ich upadek w tak drobiazgowy, bezbłędny sposób! Symmachusie, mój Symmachusie...! Eadwyre nieśmiało zakaszlał. "Milady, ja... my... potrzebujemy twej pomocy." Barenziah uśmiechnęła się ponuro, widząc ironię. "Chyba raczej ja powinnam to powiedzieć. Ale mówcie dalej. Jak mogę wam pomóc, Milordzie?" Władca szybko nakreślił plan. Magini Ria Silmane, wcześniej uczennica nikczemnego Jagara Tharna, została przez fałszywego cesarza zabita i uznana za zdrajczynię. Mimo to zachowała część swojej mocy i ciągle mogła kontaktować się z kilkoma osobami, które znała w materialnym świecie. Wybrała Bohatera, który miał podjąć się odnalezienia Laski Chaosu, ukrytej przez zdradzieckiego maga w nieznanym miejscu. Bohater miał wykorzystać moc Laski do zniszczenia Jagara Tharna, niezwyciężonego w inny sposób, i uratować prawdziwego cesarza, uwięzionego w innym wymiarze. Jednak Bohater, choć ciągle żył, gnił w cesarskim więzieniu. Trzeba odwrócić uwagę Tharna, podczas gdy wybraniec z pomocą ducha Rii wydostanie się na wolność. Barenziah miała posłuch fałszywego cesarza -- wyglądało na to, że także uwagę. Czy podjęłaby się odwrócić ją od Bohatera? "Myślę, że mógłby udzielić mi kolejnej audiencji," powiedziała ostrożnie Barenziah. "Ale czy to wystarczy? Musicie wiedzieć, że mnie i moje dzieci ogłoszono niedawno zdrajcami Cesarstwa." Być może w Mournhold, Milady, i w Morrowind. W Cesarskim Mieście i Cesarskiej Prowincji postępuje się inaczej. Ten sam gąszcz przepisów, który praktycznie uniemożliwia uzyskanie audiencji u cesarza i jego ministrów, zapewnia także, że nigdy nie zostaniecie uwięzieni ani ukarani w inny sposób bez zachowania należytej procedury. W twoim przypadku, Milady, i twoich dzieci, jego sytuację pogarsza twoja królewska pozycja. Jako królowa i prawowici następcy tronu, jesteście w świetle prawa nietykalni." Król uśmiechnął się. "Cesarska biurokracja to obusieczne ostrze, Milady." A więc przynajmniej jej dzieci były na razie bezpieczne. Wtedy przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. "Milordzie, co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że przyciągnęłam uwagę fałszywego cesarza? I to tak, że to widać?" Eadwyre wyglądał na skrępowanego. "Wśród służby krąży plotka, że Jagar Tharn trzyma waszą podobiznę na ołtarzyku w swych komnatach." "Rozumiem." Jej myśli na chwilę odpłynęły ku szalonemu romansowi, który przeżyła ze Słowikiem. Była w nim szaleńczo zakochana. Głupia. A mężczyzna, którego kiedyś kochała, sprowadził śmierć na tego, którego kochała naprawdę. Kochała. Już go nie ma, on... on... Ciągle nie mogła zaakceptować faktu, że Symmachus nie żył. Nawet jeśli nie żył, powiedziała sobie twardo, moja miłość żyje, i pozostaje. On będzie z nią zawsze. Tak samo jak ból. Ból przeżywania reszty życia bez niego. Bolały próby przetrwania kolejnego dnia, kolejnej nocy, bez jego obecności, pociechy, miłości. Bolała świadomość, że nigdy nie zobaczy, jak dorastają jego dzieci, że nie będą znały swego ojca, nie będą wiedziały, jaki był dzielny, jaki silny, wspaniały, kochający... szczególnie mała Morgiah. I za to, za to wszystko, za wszystko, co zrobiłeś mojej rodzinie, Słowiku -- musisz umrzeć. "Czy to cię dziwi?" Słowa Eadwyre wdarły się w jej myśli. "Co? Czy co mnie dziwi?" "Twoja podobizna. W komnacie Tharna." "Och." Jej twarz* uspokoiła się. "Tak. I nie." Eadwyre z wyrazu jej twarzy wywnioskował, że czas zmienić temat. Znowu poruszył kwestię ich planów. "Nasz wybraniec może potrzebować paru dni na ucieczkę, Milady. Czy możesz zdobyć dlań trochę więcej czasu?" "Zaufasz mi w tej sprawie, Milordzie? Czemu?" "Jesteśmy w desperackiej sytuacji, Milady. Nie mamy wyboru. Nawet jeśli mielibyśmy -- cóż, tak. Tak, zaufam ci. Ufam ci. Twój mąż był przez te wszystkie lata dobry dla mojej rodziny. Lord Symmachus--" "Nie żyje." "Co?" Barenziah szybko i sucho opowiedziała ostatnie wydarzenia. Po raz pierwszy lodowate opanowanie Barenziah zawiodło. W obliczu współczucia poczuła, jak zaczyna pękać jej niewzruszona fasada. Zebrała się w sobie, i siłą woli wymusiła spokój. "W tych okolicznościach, Milady, nie możemy prosić--" "Nie, Milordzie. W tych okolicznościach muszę zrobić co tylko mogę, by zemścić się na mordercy ojca moich dzieci." Pojedyncza łza uciekła z fortecy jej oczu. Niecierpliwie odgarnęła ją. "W zamian proszę tylko, byś chronił me osierocone dzieci**." Eadwyre podniósł się. Jego oczy błyszczały. "Przysięgam to z chęcią, dzielna i szlachetna królowo. Niechaj bogowie naszej ukochanej ziemi, i sam Tamriel, będą mi świadkami. Jego słowa dotknęły ją niedorzecznie*, choć głęboko. "Dziękuję ci z głębi serca i duszy, Milordzie, królu Eadwyre. Masz wieczną w-wdzięczność moją i mo-moich d-zi -- dzie -- " Rozpłakała się. *** Tej nocy nie spała, lecz z rękami złożonymi na kolanach siedziała przy łóżku, myśląc długo, głęboko, aż do rana*. Zdecydowała nie mówić dzieciom -- jeszcze nie, dopóki nie będzie musiała. Nie musiała ubiegać się o kolejną audiencję. O świcie nadeszła wiadomość, że cesarz ją wzywa. Powiedziała dzieciom, że nie będzie jej przez kilka dni, kazała nie sprawiać kłopotu służbie, i pocałowała na do widzenia. Morgiah trochę płakała; nudziło jej się i była samotna w Cesarskim Mieście. Helseth był ponury, ale nic nie powiedział. Wdał się w ojca. W ojca... W Cesarskim Pałacu nie zaprowadzono Barenziah do wielkiej sali audiencyjnej, lecz do niewielkiej komnaty, gdzie cesarz sam spożywał śniadanie. Skinął na powitanie i wskazał gestem okno. "Wspaniały widok, nieprawdaż?" Barenziah spoglądała na wieże wielkiego miasta. Uświadomiła sobie, że w dokładnie tej komnacie po raz pierwszy spotkała Tibera Septima tyle lat temu. Wieki temu. Tibera Septima. Kolejnego mężczyznę, którego kochała. Kogo jeszcze kochała? Symmachusa, Tibera Septima... i Słomkę. Wspomniała dużego, jasnowłosego stajennego z nagłym, silnym uczuciem. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że kochała Słomkę, tylko nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała. Była wtedy tak młoda, to były beztroskie dni, szczęśliwe dni... przed wszystkim, przed tym wszystkim... przed... nim. Nie Symmachusem. Nie Słowikiem. Była wstrząśnięta wbrew samej sobie*. On ciągle dla niej coś znaczył. Nawet teraz. Nawet po wszystkim, co się zdarzyło. Porwała ją mocna fala obudzonego uczucia. Gdy w końcu odwróciła się, Uriel Septim zniknął -- a na jego miejscu siedział Słowik. "Wiedziałaś," powiedział cicho, przyglądając się jej twarzy. "Wiedziałaś. Od razu. Chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę. Mogłaś chociaż udawać." Barenziah rozłożyła ręce, próbując uspokoić burzę, szalejącą głęboko w jej wnętrzu. "Obawiam się, że w udawaniu nie mogę się z tobą mierzyć, panie." Westchnął. "Jesteś zła." "Muszę przyznać, że trochę tak," rzekła lodowato. "Nie wiem jak ty, ale mnie zdrada potrafi obrazić." "Cóż za ludzkie zachowanie." Wzięła głęboki oddech. "Czego ode mnie chcesz?" "Teraz to ty udajesz." Wstał, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. "Wiesz, czego chcę od ciebie." "Chcesz mnie dręczyć. Proszę bardzo. Jestem w twej władzy. Tylko zostaw w spokoju moje dzieci." "Nie, nie, nie, tego wcale nie chcę, Barenziah." Zbliżył się, mówiąc cicho, tym dawnym, pieszczotliwym głosem, od którego przechodziły ją dreszcze. Głosem, który robił z nią to samo, tu i teraz. "Czy nie widzisz? To był jedyny sposób." Jego dłonie chwyciły jej ramiona. Poczuła, jak niknie jej zdecydowanie, jak słabnie odraza, którą doń czuła. "Mogłeś mnie zabrać ze sobą." Łzy pojawiły się nieproszone w jej oczach. Potrząsnął głową. "Nie miałem tej władzy. Ach, ale teraz, teraz...! Mam wszystko. Posiadam, mogę dzielić, mogę dać -- tobie." Ponownie wskazał gestem okno i widoczne na zewnątrz miasto. "Mogę złożyć cały Tamriel u twych stóp -- a to dopiero początek." "Już za późno. Za późno. Zostawiłeś mnie jemu." "Nie żyje. Ten chłop nie żyje. Nędzne parę lat -- ile może znaczyć?" "Dzieci--" "Mogę je adoptować. Będziemy mieli jeszcze kolejne, Barenziah. Och, cóż to będą za dzieci! Co odziedziczą po nas! Twoją urodę, i moją magię. Mam zdolności, o których nawet ci się nie śniło, nawet w najśmielszych fantazjach!" Zbliżył się, by ją pocałować. Wyśliznęła mu się i odwróciła. "Nie wierzę ci." "Wiesz, że wierzysz. Jesteś ciągle zła, i tyle." Uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu. "Powiedz, czego pragniesz, Barenziah. Moja ukochana Barenziah. Powiedz, a to otrzymasz." Jej całe życie przemknęło jej przed oczyma. Przeszłość, teraźniejszość, i przyszłość, która miała nadejść. Różne czasy, różne życia, różne Barenziah. Która była prawdziwa? Która była prawdziwą Barenziah? Ten wybór miał bowiem zaważyć na jej losie. Dokonała go. Wiedziała. Wiedziała, kim była prawdziwą Barenziah, i czego pragnęła. "Spaceru po ogrodach, panie," rzekła. "Może pieśni lub dwóch." Słowik roześmiał się. "Pragniesz być adorowana." "A czemu nie? Robisz to tak dobrze. Poza tym od tak dawna nie miałam tej przyjemności." Uśmiechnął się. "Jak sobie życzysz, Milady, królowo Barenziah. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem." Ujął jej rękę i ucałował. "Teraz i na zawsze." *** Tak spędzali dni na zalotach -- razem spacerując, rozmawiając, śpiewając i śmiejąc się, podczas gdy sprawy Cesarstwa pozostawiano podwładnym. "Chciałabym zobaczyć Laskę," pewnego dnia powiedziała leniwie Barenziah. "Pamiętasz, że widziałam ją tylko przez chwilę." Skrzywił się. "Nic nie sprawiłoby mi większej przyjemności, pani mego serca -- to jednak niemożliwe." "Nie ufasz mi," nadąsała się Barenziah, lecz rozchyliła usta, gdy nachylił się do pocałunku. "Bzdura, kochanie. Oczywiście że ufam. Ale jej tu nie ma." Zachichotał. "Prawdę mówiąc, nigdzie jej nie ma." Pocałował ją ponownie, tym razem bardziej namiętnie. "Znowu mówisz zagadkami. Chcę ją zobaczyć. Nie mogłeś jej zniszczyć." "Ach. Nabyłaś mądrości, odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałem." "Nieco pobudziłeś mój głód wiedzy." Wstała. "Laski Chaosu nie można zniszczyć. Nie można jej też zabrać z Tamrielu, gdyż wtedy skutki dla samej ziemi byłyby opłakane*. "Aaach. Imponujesz mi, ukochana. Masz rację. Nie została zniszczona, i nie zabrano jej z Tamrielu. A jednak, jak już powiedziałem, nigdzie jej nie ma. Czy zdołasz rozwiązać zagadkę?" Przyciągnął ją do siebie, i wtuliła się mu w objęcia. "Oto jeszcze większa zagadka," szepnął. "Jak uczynić z dwóch jedno? Tej rozwiązanie sam ci pokażę." Ich ciała połączyły się, splatając ze sobą. Później, gdy odsunęli się od siebie, i drzemał, myślała sennie: "Z dwóch jedno, z jednego dwa, z dwóch trzy, z trzech dwa... czego nie da się zniszczyć ani pozbyć, być może można podzielić..." Wstała, z płonącym wzrokiem, i uśmiechnęła się. *** Słowik prowadził dziennik. Pisał w nim każdego dnia po otrzymaniu szybkich raportów od podwładnych. Dziennik był zamknięty w biurku, ale zamek nie sprawił jej trudności. W końcu należała w poprzednim życiu do gildii złodziei... w innym życiu... inna Barenziah... Pewnego ranka, gdy był zajęty toaletą, udało jej się zajrzeć do dziennika. Odkryła, że pierwsza część Laski Chaosu spoczywa w pradawnej krasnoludzkiej kopalni zwanej Fang Lair** -- choć jej miejsce było podane w bardzo niejasny sposób. Dziennik wypełniały notatki zapisane dziwnymi skrótami, wyjątkowo trudnymi do odszyfrowania. Cały Tamriel, pomyślała, w jego i moich rękach, a może i więcej -- a jednak... Pomyślała, że mimo całego jego pozornego uroku, zamiast serca miał zimną pustkę, próżnię, której sam nie był świadom. Można było ją czasami dostrzec, kiedy jego oczy stawały się puste i twarde. A jednak on też pragnął szczęścia i zadowolenia, choć inaczej je postrzegał. Przyziemne marzenia, pomyślała Barenziah, i przed jej oczami stanął Słomka, smutny i zagubiony. A później Therris, z kocim uśmiechem Khajiita. Tiber Septim, potężny i samotny. Symmachus, stateczny, niewzruszony Symmachus, który robił co było trzeba, cicho i skutecznie. Słowik. Słowik, pewność i zagadka, zarówno światło, jak ciemność. Słowik, który chciał rządzić wszystkim, sięgnąć po jeszcze więcej -- i szerzyć chaos w imię porządku. Z ociąganiem pozwolił Barenziah odwiedzić dzieci, które miały się dowiedzieć o śmierci ojca -- i o propozycji cesarskiej opieki. W końcu powiedziała im, i nie było to łatwe. Morgiah przylgnęła do niej, strasznie szlochając, i wydawało się, że nigdy nie puści, natomiast Helseth uciekł do ogrodu, by być sam. Później odmawiał rozmawiania o swym ojcu, nawet nie pozwalając się pocieszyć*. Podczas jej pobytu odwiedził ją Eadwyre. Opowiedziała mu o tym, co dotychczas odkryła, wyjaśniając, że musi zostać dłużej, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co może. Słowik żartował sobie z jej starszego wielbiciela. Zdawał sobie sprawę z podejrzeń Eadwyre'a -- lecz nie przejmował się nimi w najmniejszym stopniu, gdyż nikt nie słuchał starego głupca. Barenziah udało się nawet w pewien sposób pogodzić ich ze sobą. Eadwyre publicznie odwołał swe wątpliwości, a cesarz, jego "stary przyjaciel", wybaczył mu. Później Eadwyre bywał zapraszany na kolację przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Dzieci lubiły Eadwyre'a, nawet Helseth, który był przeciwny romansowi matki z cesarzem, i przez to go nie cierpiał. Z czasem stał się kapryśny i opryskliwy, i często kłócił się zarówno z matką, jak i jej kochankiem. Eadwyre także nie był szczęśliwy z rozwoju sytuacji, i Słowik znajdował czasami szczególną przyjemność w okazywaniu uczuć do Barenziah specjalnie po to, by zirytować starca. Oczywiście nie mogli się pobrać, gdyż Uriel Septim był już żonaty. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Słowik wygnał cesarzową krótko po tym, jak zajął miejsce jej męża, lecz nie śmiał jej skrzywdzić. Uzyskała schronienie w Świątyni Jedynego. Mówiono, że cesarzowa ma problemy ze zdrowiem, a agenci Słowika rozpuszczali pogłoski, że jest niespełna rozumu. Podobnie dzieci cesarza zostały umieszczone w rozrzuconych po całym Tamrielu więzieniach, które nazywano "szkołami". "Pogorszy jej się z czasem," powiedział beztrosko Słowik, mówiąc o cesarzowej, i z zadowoleniem spoglądając na powiększone piersi i brzuch Barenziah. "Co do ich dzieci... Cóż, życie jest pełne niebezpieczeństw, nieprawdaż? Pobierzemy się. Twoje dziecko będzie moim prawowitym następcą." Naprawdę pragnął dziecka. Tego Barenziah była pewna. O wiele mniej pewna była jego uczuć do niej. Ostatnio ciągle się kłócili, nawet bili, zwykle o Helsetha, którego chciał wysłać do szkoły na wyspie Summurset, prowincji najdalszej od Cesarskiego Miasta. Barenziah nie starała się unikać kłótni. W końcu Słowika nie interesowało łatwe, spokojne życie; poza tym uwielbiał się po nich godzić... Czasami Barenziah zabierała dzieci i odchodziła do swego dawnego apartamentu, twierdząc, że nie chce mieć z nim więcej do czynienia. Lecz zawsze przyjeżdżał zabrać ją z powrotem, i sama zawsze dawała się zabrać. Było to niezmienne**, jak wschody i zachody obu księżyców Tamrielu. *** Była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, gdy wreszcie odkryła miejsce ukrycia ostatniej części laski -- łatwo było je znaleźć; każdy mroczny elf wiedział, gdzie leży góra Dagoth-Ur. Następnym razem, gdy pokłóciła się ze Słowikiem, po prostu opuściła z Eadwyre miasto i co koń wyskoczy pojechali do Wysokiej Skały, do Wayrest. Słowik był wściekły, lecz niewiele mógł zrobić. Jego zabójcy byli dość niekompetentni, a sam nie odważył się opuścić swej siedziby, by móc osobiście za nimi podążyć. Nie mógł także oficjalnie wypowiedzieć wojny Wayrest, gdyż nie mógł rościć sobie praw ani do niej, ani do ich dziecka. Jak zwykle, szlachta w Cesarskim Mieście była przeciwna jego romansowi z Barenziah -- jak tyle lat wcześniej sprzeciwiali się schadzkom Tibera Septima -- i ucieszyła się z jej odejścia. Wayrest potraktowało ją równie podejrzliwie, lecz Eadwyre cieszył się fanatyczną miłością mieszkańców swego bogatego państwa-miasta, którzy przymykali oko na jego... dziwactwa. Barenziah i Eadwyre pobrali się rok po narodzeniu syna jej i Słowika. Pomimo tego niefortunnego wydarzenia, Eadwyre uwielbiał ją i dzieci. Ona z kolei nie kochała go -- lecz go lubiła, a to już było coś. Dobrze było mieć kogoś, a Wayrest było bardzo dobrym miejscem, gdzie jej dzieci mogły dorosnąć, podczas gdy czekali i modlili się o powodzenie misji Bohatera. Barenziah mogła tylko żywić nadzieję, że nie zajmie mu to długo, kimkolwiek by nie był ten bezimienny Bohater. Była mroczną elfką, i miała tyle czasu, ile chciała. Lecz nie miała już więcej miłości, ani nienawiści. Nie pozostało jej nic, prócz bólu, wspomnień... i dzieci. Chciała tylko założyć rodzinę, zapewnić jej godziwe życie, i w spokoju przeżyć resztę swojego. Nie wątpiła, że pozostało jej bardzo dużo czasu, który pragnęła przeżyć w ciszy, spokoju, i pogodzie ducha, oraz serca. Przyziemne marzenia. Tego właśnie pragnęła. Tego pragnęła prawdziwa Barenziah. Taka właśnie była prawdziwa Barenziah. Przyziemne marzenia. Przyjemne marzenia. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki